


All Work and No Play (Makes Leo Fail His Biology Test)

by DarthSuki



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tutoring as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he had neither the inherent intelligence of Donnie, nor enough interest in sports like Raph to gain the favor of the coach, Leo was stuck to learning things the hard way: studying! And studying hard if he didn't have any previous knowledge of the subject (which as it turned out, he apparently didn't). </p><p>And at the circumstances he more or less purposely put himself in, apparently he decided to do things hardcore mode, though there was doubt for any sort of bonus round in the end--only misery and sleep deprivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play (Makes Leo Fail His Biology Test)

The fact that he was studying wasn't where the surprised drew from, since the culmination of many late nights and early mornings had left the teenager second only to his brother (who for reasons that need to be mentioned, was pushed ahead a full grade and still got straight A’s). Far too often would his adoptive father have to remind him of the time and suggest he'd get to sleep when he was too deep in interest and work to notice the time. 

No, studying wasn’t surprising for the student as he labored over his desk, flipping through the crisp pages of his biology book and wondering that if he stared long enough at the picture, he’d manage to imprint it to memory. Unlike anytime other before in his life, the great and reliable Leonardo had actually procrastinated in his studies and left it all to cram in the night before the big biology test. 

The clock read a flashing, bright red time of almost one in the morning. 

Leo had scoffed at the mention earlier in the week, convinced beyond doubt that he knew the material well enough since he had already learned about it before (partially through other classes and partially from his own interests in perusing through the internet). It wasn’t until Mikey had asked (read, begged) to answer a few questions for a homework assignment that the turtle realized how much shit he had dug himself into by neglecting the responsible activity of looking through his book even once. 

Since he had neither the inherent intelligence of Donnie, nor enough interest in sports like Raph to gain the favor of the coach, Leo was stuck to learning things the hard way: studying! And studying hard if he didn't have any previous knowledge of the subject (which as it turned out, he apparently didn't). And at the circumstances he more or less purposely put himself in, apparently he decided to do things hardcore mode, though there was doubt for any sort of bonus round in the end--only misery and sleep deprivation.

He had seven hours before he’d take the test. Seven hours was totally enough...yeah.

The terms and phrase from the book started to feel as foreign as latin as Leo turned the page again to another picture; he decided that seven hours was not enough. So not enough. He’d give his best training katana--no, hell he’d give his favorite katana for just one more day to study. Maybe even just a few extra hours, though he knew nobody would be so merciful after he was so irresponsibly arrogant.

What Leonardo called 'studying' had become him more or less slapping his hand over his book and trying to answer some obligatory question of the learning objectives printout, and find out more and more how much he was going to fail.

“The intracellular cation is...sodium?” The young man questioned as he looked towards the ceiling of his bedroom. It was better to move his gaze than just simply covering up the page in his textbook, since even he was liable to peek halfway through his oral interpretation of the answer, and try half-heartedly to convince himself that he knew it all along.

When he turned his gaze back down to the book and removed his hand from the image, the young man felt the need to slam his face in the pages (maybe that would help with retention of the information?). No, wrong, completely off target. Though he had paid well-enough attention to all the lectures the teacher had rattled off since the unit started, but none of the information seemed to come to mind when he actually needed it. His brain was absolute mush and his confidence was a burning, sinking ship, long since lost beneath the rolling waves of misery and realization.

He just wanted to pass. There was no need of fancy honors, stickers or even comments that he desired, just simply to pass. Leo’s average was not lowest of the family (Mikey almost pridefully held those honors), but they were in no way the highest, not nearly to be compared to that of his brother Donnie’s. Leo’s was just...average.

A B- was definitely something he could be happy with, especially in the fact that Biology was not his strongest class by far. The young turtle was determined not to be the one to fail the test, the one thing he calculated would leave him practically flailing to keep his grade in the passing range by the time the year finally ended. But at the rate of learning he was going through, he figured he’d be lucky to--

A knock at the doorway stopped Leo’s thoughts from moving any further, but he didn’t bother to lift his head from the book. 

“Go away,” His voice mumbled out against the pages, breath hot against his skin until he finally simply turned his face over so his cheek lay against the book’s open, mocking words. “I know it’s late, dad, I’ll get to sleep soon.” 

“He’s gone to bed already,” the response came, leaving Leo confused at the darker tone and rumble that his father’s voice didn’t have. Though he already knew who it was before he even raised his face up from the book with his broken pride, the turtle was still surprised to spy one of his brothers leaning against his open doorway, arms crossed and expression very smug. “And if he’s already asleep, you know you’re /really/ up for somethin’ important.”

Raph didn’t look as if he had been in bed himself at all that night. With some of his training gear still on Leo could only assume he had been in the dojo, which wasn’t uncommon for him since he expressed interest in joining the martial arts team at school...or, more likely, a particular interest in one of the team members.

“I’m studying for the biology test tomorrow,” Leo said in the firmest, serious tone he could. Even though he felt like absolute shit, the turtle wasn’t about to give his younger brother the satisfaction of knowing that he was actually scrabbling for a handhold on his schoolwork. “I can’t spar with you tonight and I’m not in the mood to talk, I’m very busy okay?”  
“Dude,” Raphael’s brow ridge quired up in almost instant amusement. Arms unfolded from against his chest and instead he waved them almost dismissively, as if trying to calm a raging animal. Even through the glare that Leo gave him, the red-clad brother approached him and his desk, eyes only briefly taking in what page the book was opened to before continuing. “--You know, I could help ‘ya study.”

“Really?” Leo asked in blunt, obvious unamusement. “Raph, you barely get a C.”

“Because I don’t really care,” Raph replied with a roll of his eyes., leaning his elbows on Leo’s desk so he could get a better look at the papers strewn out around him. “Doesn’t mean I don’t get what the teacher’s actually teachin’.” He took particular interest in one just above where Leo’s head still lay in the book, too lazy and tired to be bothered moving. It was a list of learning objectives, though not a single one of the checkboxes had been marked in any way, while the objective themselves were highlighted, circled, underlined, and just about any other fashion of marking. It was hard to make out some of them.

He tossed away the paper with little more than a grunt. “I’m gonna help you study, no whinin’ allowed.” 

“I don’t whine,” Leo argued, finally pulling himself to sit up. Raphael gave him a blank, almost annoyed look. 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that and start tryin’ ta’ cram all this info in your head before class t’morrow.” He didn’t even give his older brother a moment to react before his hand was suddenly yanking back his chair to the middle of his room. He turned and grabbed the book, looking through some of its pages for a few moments, then ultimately gathered up most of the pages Leo had otherwise kept around it.

It felt almost odd when Raphael turned around to face his older brother, since he was giving him the smallest, smug-iest of smirks.

“Raph, what are you--” 

“Sit on the bed,” Raphael commanded instantly, no room for argument in between his hard words. His hand pointed Leo towards the cleanly-made and well-kept furniture in question when he got a look of confusion in response. And of course, his brother didn’t at first comply with the request, so Raph rolled his eyes and gently started pulling him up from his desk chair. “Leo, you are not so tired that you can’t understand words less than four letters long. C’mon man, sit on the bed.”

“Why?” Leo sputtered as he did as asked, pushing his chair vaguely back towards his desk with his foot as he plopped down on the edge of his bed. “How is this going to help me learn anything? I think I need the book, Raph.”

“Oh no you don’t,” The smirk grew wider until it was practically a full-on grin. Maybe it was the late hours finally starting to nag and nibble at the edges of Leo’s mind, but he was slightly worried at how….eager his brother looked. “You are gonna sit right there.”

Leo stared at him. Maybe there was something he wasn’t getting, but he sure felt like Raph was trying to con him, maybe just for kicks and giggles, though he wasn’t feeling any sort of punchline coming up. “...And you,” he started, almost unsure if he wanted to know the answer. “You are going to sit….where?”

Raphael didn’t answer. Not verbally, at least. He merely hummed, used a foot to nudge Leo’s knees open, and sat himself down between them with the papers still in his hands. Leo’s face felt hot when it began to dawn on him, memories flaring through his brain of the last few times they had done similar--though there had never been one instance where Raph had made the first move. That was...new.

“Dude, I don’t think that-” Leo’s words silenced themselves as Raphael practically shoved the papers in his face for a moment, pulling them back when he was sure the elder wasn’t going to continue with his rant. 

“It’s fine,” He assured with that wide, eager grin on his face. It was almost as unnerving as it was amusing--Raphael only wore that look when he was fighting, playing video games, or as far as Leo learned, when Raph wanted to suck him off. “I’m just gonna….inspire ‘ya a little.” 

“By sucking my dick.” The words were monotone and Leo’s face was, finally, back to being unamused--he didn’t stop or push his brother away, however, since he couldn’t exactly find the idea of Raph’s mouth around him all that bad. When was the last time they had done anything? Maybe a week, if one counted that fervent mutual handjob in the bathroom at school when they both had actually actually asked for a pass to the bathroom at the same damn time. 

Yeah, Leo didn’t care if he learned anything at that point--he just wanted to feel that hot mouth on him, sucking and tight and--fuck. Leo might have cursed that last word out loud, because Raph’s expression beamed. 

“Just answer a question correctly, and I do a little bit more,” He said lowly, carefully organizing the papers in his hands. “Simple as hell, right?” 

“Sure,” Leo’s voice didn’t hesitate as he spoke. It all seemed easy to follow, and there wasn’t much doubt he could get an occasional question right. After so many attempted hours of studying, the turtle was just running on fumes; the only head left that carried any focus was the one that was starting to feel a bit pressured in the confines of his shell. “Sure I just--just--hurry up.”

“Ooooh, fearless leader,” Raphael teased as he set the papers down in front of him, just so they were all flat and separated enough to see all of them at once, the questions at a quick glance of his eyes downward to the floor. “Just deprive you a few hours of sleep, give you a hard-on, and suddenly you’re just as bad as the rest of us.” 

Leo didn’t make a comment onto that, mostly because he knew that he couldn’t--Raph would just find a way to turn it around into something worse, with that damn smirk practically etched onto his face. He hated that look so much, but loved it all at the same time, usually knowing what the outcome would bring him. 

The first question was admittedly a bit simple. 

“Name the two ions that are involved in a neuron action potential.”

Leo named them off heatedly, as if his breath was starting to fill with some form of lead. Yeah, that was simple--Sodium and Potassium. Raph smiled as he told Leo he was correct, of course, and gently leaned his face forward and between his thighs. He hadn’t started to push from his shell just yet, but the slit at the very bottom of his plastron sure showed a need--it was a flushed, throbbing pink. Leo could barely contain the hum of his moan when the tip of his brother’s tongue carefully started to trace it, up and down. 

One could understand the turtle’s agony when Raphael suddenly pulled back after just under a minute of the careful, teasing caresses. When the older opened his mouth to protest and his thighs almost started to quiver, he was instantly hushed by the sound of Raph’s low, almost gravelly tone start reading him the next question.

“The predominant extracellular cation is…?”

Leo’s face scrunched as he realized that the answer practically eluded him, even as he tried desperately to claw into the farthest corners of his brain. 

“Potassium,” He groaned, letting his thighs spread even wider apart. “I think--I mean--yeah, it’s definitely potassium.” 

He waited with held breath for his brother’s damn mouth to return to his pulsing slit and continue with what he had been doing, but no sensation came. Even after a few seconds, Leo just sat there, spreading his legs apart until it almost hurt. He finally let his eyes open to see Raphael kneeling there with narry a single intention to lean forward.

“Wrong,” He whispered, only barely giving him a look of sympathy. When Leo returned that look with his own of utter dismay, the turtle scoffed and repeated exactly what he said before. “Answer a question correctly, fearless leader. That was wrong. Sodium is the extracellular cation.”

Leo grit his teeth and just mentally kicked himself to remember that. Sodium. It was Sodium.

A few more questions came and went, Leo only getting one or two write at a time. That left the turtle just barely at the ends of his sanity, cock still trapped within the confines of his shell and Raph practically licking at his own lips every time he had to pull back from torturing Leo’s poor, throbbing slit. Whenever he’d feel like he was getting anywhere with the right answer on one question, he’d wind up messing up on the next and leaving himself almost painfully on edge of finally pushing out of his shell. 

He was so damn close.

“In the axon of a cell, an impulse can only travel--”

“One way!” Leo practically exclaimed. “The impulse can only travel in one direction, fuck…” Raph could have called him out on not letting him finish the question, but the brother merely shrugged and placed his palms against either of Leo’s thighs to steady him as he finally started to push a little deeper, caress a little faster. 

The heat of his tongue was a pleasure unlike any other, even when Leo’s dick had yet to make an appearance from his plastron. The muscle knew exactly how to please him, how to gently dip inside of that opening, how to bring out near-whines from the normally dominant Leonardo. A weakness, simple as that, and one that Raph enjoyed to exploit. 

“Come on then,” he mumbled against Leo’s slit, the vibrations of his own lust-addled voice almost making his older brother wonder if he could have orgasmed just like that, without even having dropped out yet. “I wanna see your dick, Leo. Been way too long since I had my mouth on it.” 

The older turtle obliged the request without a moment of hesitation, his entire body shaking in utter delight as his cock slid free into the cool air. He must have thrusted his hips a little when it did because suddenly Raph’s hands were on his brother’s hips, keeping him firmly down onto the bed. 

And then the questions started to get harder. Leo would answer once right, and he’d get the blissful, beautiful reward of his younger sibling’s mouth carefully, cautiously suckling on the tip of his dick. It wasn’t a secret that Raph was doing his best to make sure that he didn’t cum---the younger was using lust as a teaching tool, and if he lost that then there was no hope left for his over-serious idiot of a brother.

It still didn’t stop Leo from wanting so badly to spill his seed down Raph’s throat or--even better, paint his face with ropes of milky white (it might have been a slight fantasy of his). It would be one hell of a satisfaction to see how such a shade might contrast with the bright green of his eyes.

They managed to get through almost half of the pages that Raphael had collected earlier before Leo started to answer correctly more consistently--there were fewer breaks between the heat of a mouth around him, a deeper push down his dick, more passion behind each suck as the tutor started to get a bit hot and bothered himself.

Eventually they got to the last page and Raph was barely able to sputter out the question before Leo had the answer already flung into the open, heat-addled air. Pheromones made it feel thick with arousal and need and holy shit they were done right? Totally done, definitely done. Leo was swimming with need when he finally kicked away the loose papers and reached a hand out to push Raph’s face towards his dick.

“Studying is over,” He almost growled, if his voice wasn’t so softened by need that it was little more than a whine. “I’m so hard Raph I--Oh fuck, I want to cum all over your face.” He pushed a little harder, though all his younger brother did was groan at first.

“That right, Leo?” He goaded with a grin, torturing the other with fervent little kitten-licks against the underside of his shaft. “You wanna paint me like I’m yours, huh? Damn--I can smell it from ‘ya. You want to mark me like I’m some little bitch for you.” 

Leo’s face erupted in bright red when he heard it come from Raph’s mouth, the shameful truth to it dripping down his consciousness--but it only made his cock throb that much harder because yes, he really wanted to mark Raphael up, make him look utterly ravaged and owned. He didn’t have the moment of time to be surprised at how well the other turtle took to his fantasy, only time to react in absolute need to do so.

Like every other time that they had done it, Leo didn’t even want to imagine what their father might think if he knew his foster sons were practically fucking one another--he already had enough to deal with when it came to the mutated turtle thing. 

“Please,” is all Leo sobbed, feeling Raphael’s tongue just barely trace up the underside of his length. “Fuck--p-please Raph, I can’t cum unless you say so--” it came mostly from the aspect that he really wanted permission to get his seed all over his brother’s face, and also from the fact that regardless of the sudden eruption of passion, it was still part of their study session, and Raph was still in control of the situation (at least in Leo’s mind). He needed to hear his brother tell him it was okay, needed to know it was alright for him to do something so fucking filthy that the thought alone made his body quake with pleasure.

He didn’t really get an answer at first. For the first few seconds, Leo thought it was because the turtle between his legs wanted to continue the torture a bit longer. It wasn’t until his body made him partially lean forward in some instinct to curl up that he realized that Raphael’s hand was working furiously between his own legs. And then--

How long had he been masturbating? How long had Raphael been jacking off, obviously and completely thrown into a pleasurable abandon just by sucking his big brother off? The realization was like a brick to his stomach, so much so that Leo’s voice turned into nothing but staccato puffs of air, little tiny noises that only vaguely sounded like a repetitious ‘pleasepleaseplease’.

Raphael pulled off of his dick so suddenly that it almost left Leo thrusting forward after the heat. But just as he pulled back, the younger turtle’s voice was a tell-tale sign of why he had done so. Spatters of soft, pearlescant white painted along the midline of his plastron.

“Leo,” Raph moaned, a literal sound of sex and want and absolute utter need. “Cum on my fucking face.” His hand was still pulling and jerking between his thighs as Leo scrambled to take hold of his dick and give his brother exactly what he demanded. “Right now Leo, goddamit.” 

“Shu--Shut u-u-Oh God!” The older turtle couldn’t even get the words out of his mouth before the furious stroking of his tight fists around his cock finally made his stomach practically erupt into flames of hot, seething pleasure. Barely a flicker of pulsating ecstasy rolled through Leonardo before the first few spurts of his seed lept from the tip of his dick and painted across his brother's cheek, then over his chin, and finally just against the soft dip of his throat. 

It was all white-hot pleasure for that solid few seconds, with Raphael’s head practically tilted back in beautiful submission as he felt the other’s hot cum gently dribble down his skin, while Leo himself just watched in awe, hand stroking himself until the pleasure gave way into exhaustion, making him fall back onto the bed with a huff.

A few minutes passed. He wasn’t entirely sure what all happened in those minutes, but he knew he heard Raphael chuckle, leave the room, and return shortly thereafter. The bed dipped beside him.

“Hey,” That low, gentle voice whispered. “You still alive?”

“I think so,” Leo answered with a just as low tone, cracking his eyes open enough to notice that Raph had left to wash off his face and chest. As much as he would have wanted to have licked the other turtle clean, Leo was just too tired to care, too tired to move anymore than simply tossing an arm around his brother’s waist. “I hope I still am after that test, though.” 

“Dude, you know you were getting all the answers right by the end?” 

“I suppose.” 

Raphael’s gentle hum just barely prefaced his face nuzzling into Leo’s throat, the careful entangling of their legs that hung slightly off the edge of the bed. Warmth seeped between them as that humming gave way into a churring, low and deep and primal. Leo’s body started echoing the sound in in instinctual response.

“You’re gonna do jus’ fine,” the red-clad, younger brother assured slowly, as they both fell asleep in eachother’s arms.

\-------

“What did I tell ya dude?” The exclamation was only barely emphasized by a sharp jab of a finger against Leo’s chest when the student came home from school. The paper in his hands showed off his beautiful, bold ‘B’ labeled at the very top. “I said you were gonna do just fine and look! You kicked that test in the papery ass!”

“Language, Raphael,” came the gentle, fatherly drone of Splinter in the kitchen the next room over from where the brother’s sat, side by side together in the living room. The smell of food signified that dinner was getting close--Mikey would start setting the table soon enough. “You know better than to speak so coarsely." 

Raph let a moment of silence pass, as if to indicate his understanding of their father’s chastisement. But as soon as his humming resumed in joyful measure from the kitchen, the young turtle had his arm around Leo’s shoulders, practically beaming in joy. 

“You did great, our fearless leader,” He said, leaning against him after plucking the graded test from his brother’s hands and almost tossing it to the other side of the couch for the pages to flutter about, then fall onto the floor. “You can call me one proud teach’ right here.” 

Leo’s smile quirked. “Does that mean I get a reward?”

Raph, in all of his rashness and blunt, serious as hell nature at times, just let himself fill with a warmth that only came from looking at Leo’s smile. He raised his hand a moment, as if he was going to just push his brother away by the face--

And then suddenly just pulled Leo close, enough so that he could press a chaste kiss to his lips. The elder was all smiles and joy when Raph pulled back. He didn’t care that his cheeks were about as red as the bandanna he had a liking to wear when they used to play ‘ninjas’, and he certainly couldn’t find an ounce of denial or dislike in Leo’s face when he sighed and looked towards the dimly mumbling television.

“Guess we’ll have’ta do that again when you need to study for the history text this week.”

Silence. 

“There’s a history test this week?!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...for the record, Donnie prolly tutored Raph for the test with the same... technique B)


End file.
